


The Only Alarm is the Ringing in my Heart

by flamefox428



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, what idiot pulled the fire alarm at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: Emily is just trying to be nice and Beca just wants to go back to bed.





	The Only Alarm is the Ringing in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pulled the fire alarm in the middle of the night and Beca is not having it. Cue a sweet Emily coming to her rescue and ensuing fluff.

Beca woke to a ringing sound in her ears that pierced the previous silence of her dreams. She shook herself awake and realized that the dorm fire alarm was going off. _Are you fucking kidding me,_  she thought to herself. She quickly slipped into some slipper boots and made her way downstairs and outside along with the rest of the sleepy students in her dorm. 

When she got outside, the autumn air hit her like a blast freezer, sending her into shivers. She wrapped her arms tight around herself, trying to keep warm in her thin t-shirt and sleep shorts. The students were filing out onto the lawn to wait until the campus safety checked the building. People were milling around with their friends chatting or complaining about whatever idiot decided to pull the alarm at 3am on a Tuesday. Unfortunately for her, all her friends were in other dorms, so she didn’t have anyone to complain with and had to settle for violent mental pictures instead. A breeze danced across the lawn and Beca shivered harder, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to create some warmth. 

“You look cold,” a voice said from beside her. Beca turned and came face to shoulder with a tall brunette. She was wearing fuzzy blue pyjama pants and had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Beca recognized her from her floor, though they had never spoken before. 

“Yeah well,” Beca grumbled, turning to stare angrily at the building again. “That’s what happens when you’re outside in shorts when it’s 4 degrees.” 

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed,” the girl teased with a laugh. 

“I’m not above hitting a stranger,” Beca said sardonically. 

“I’m not looking for a fight,” the girl replied, holding her hands up defensively. “I’m just looking for some friendly conversation with my neighbour while we wait.” 

Beca rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, shivering again. 

“I’m Emily by the way,” she offered. Beca was resolute in her silence. “You know, reciprocity dictates that you tell me your name now.” 

“Beca,” Beca grumbled. She wasn’t fond of how sharp this girl was at such an ungodly hour. 

“Well Beca, you look like you’re going to die of hypothermia,” Emily stated. She opened her blanket like a bat stretching out its wing and wiggled it invitingly. “Here.” 

“Beg pardon?” Beca said incredulously. 

“Come here, you’re going to freeze otherwise,” Emily said in exasperation. 

Beca made no move and only threw Emily a cautious glance. Emily sighed and rolled her eyes before shucking off the blanket completely and wrapping it around Beca’s shoulders. 

“Wait, no,” Beca protested, gathering the blanket up around her so it didn’t brush the ground. “I didn’t want this, now you’re going to be cold.” 

“You were being difficult,” Emily said simply. “And at least I’m in long sleeves.” 

Beca stared at the ground in front of her and focused on running the hem of the blanket through her fingertips idly. This girl who she’d never spoken to before and had been very difficult with had just done a really nice thing for her. And now Beca felt like an ass. Emily was just trying to kind after all. She sighed to herself and steeled her nerves, tugging on Emily’s shirtsleeve. Emily looked down at her, head tilted, and Beca opened her arms. Emily smiled and reclaimed the blanket, wrapping it around herself and wrapping her arms around Beca’s shoulders to pull her in close. 

Emily was like a space heater. Having her wrapped around Beca with the blanket was like being in a heated little cocoon. Beca sighed involuntarily and laid her head tiredly against Emily’s chest. They stood like that for who knows how long. Beca was still half asleep from being woken up so early, and was drifting in and out of almost falling asleep standing up. If it weren’t for Emily’s arms securely around her shoulders, she probably would’ve fallen over by now. 

“You’re so little,” Emily said quietly, more to herself than to Beca, as she rested her chin on top of Beca’s head. 

“I’m still not above hitting you,” Beca growled sleepily. 

“But I’m not a stranger anymore,” Emily teased with a laugh. 

“I’ll make an exception for annoying acquaintances,” Beca grumbled, weakly punching Emily in the arm under the blanket. Emily laughed, her body shaking lightly. Beca sort of liked how it felt to feel Emily’s laugh as well as hear it. _What is happening to me?_ Beca thought with an inner groan. She was Beca Mitchell. She didn’t say shit like that, let alone think it. _It must just be the exhaustion_. 

“You sure are scrappy,” Emily chuckled. Beca made a noise of displeasure and settled her head against Emily’s shoulder again, closing her eyes. 

They stayed standing like that, enjoying each other’s silence, for about 20 more minutes before campus security finally cleared everyone to go back inside. They assured the students that it was a false alarm and that someone must have been pulling a prank. Beca almost wished Baker Hall _had_ been burning down, because then at least she would have had a reason to be awake at almost 4 in the morning. Emily shifted the blanket around Beca’s shoulder for her to hold, allowing them to walk to the dorm beside each other, hands brushing between them as they walked. When they got to the door, Beca freed herself from the blanket and handed it back to Emily. 

They walked upstairs to their floor together, not saying anything as they did. Emily’s door was before Beca’s, and they stopped outside of it as Emily turned her key. 

“Um,” Beca started, shifting her weight. “Thanks. For the blanket. And the company I guess.” 

“Anytime,” Emily said with a bright smile and a laugh. “You seem really cool Beca. Maybe we could hang out during the day sometime when we’re not freezing to death.” 

“That would be cool yeah,” Beca agreed too eagerly, before trying to chill out. “I mean yeah I could be into that.” 

Emily just shook her head and smiled as Beca turned to move down the hallway to her own door. She opened it and stepped halfway into her room, turning to face Emily who was doing the same. 

“Goodnight Emily,” Beca said softly. 

“Good morning Beca,” Emily replied with a small smile. 

Emily stepped into her room and the door swung shut behind her. Beca cast one last look at the place where she had stood before turning and returning to bed, a small smile pulling at her lips. 


End file.
